Indigo
Indigo is a female SeaWing that appears in the special edition, [[Darkstalker (Legends)|''Darkstalker (Legends)]]. She is described with deep blue-purple scales, clawsDarkstalker Legends page 3, and very dark, blue eyes. Indigo is a childhood friend of Fathom's who never leaves his side, despite not having a drop of noble blood. In the future, they fall in love and run away to an island off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom. Her mother had been in Queen Lagoon's army, where she'd become close friends with Princess Manta before she died. Indigo's father curated the museum at the Island Palace, and was quite happy to leave his only dragonet's upbringing to the caretakers who'd been assigned to Fathom and Pearl. Biography ''Darkstalker (Legends) In the first chapter, Indigo is shown messing around when she was supposed to be sitting still and waiting. She constantly teases Fathom and challenges him to disobey orders, which he does not. Queen Lagoon and Prince Albatross appear and scold her, and she bravely talks back while hiding her own fear. When Fathom politely asks the coconut to hit Albatross, she teases him yet again, possibly motivating him to reveal his animus abilities. She is awestruck and asks why he had never told her about his powers, to which he responds that he didn't know he had them. Later, while she, Fathom, and Pearl are at tutoring, Albatross sends a messenger for Fathom. Not wanting to leave his side, Indigo sneaks away to watch what they are doing. She is discovered spying on them and threatened by punishment from Albatross. Fathom says he feels more comfortable with her. WIP Talons of Power Indigo was read about in a scroll by Turtle. The scroll is about her saving the tribe from a deranged killer, that being Albatross. Appearance She has dark purple eyes, which is the same color as her seaweed necklace. Her scales are a deep purplish-blue (more purple than blue) and claws dark blue and purple (more blue than purple). At the Royal family gathering where Albatross massacred most of the family, she wore a pearl necklace and bracelet with different shades of pink that ranged from almost white to deep rose, and the pearls were uneven. Relationships Fathom (Can be summarized) She has never left his side almost ever since their hatching. Throughout their whole lives, he has shown great compassion for her along with her returning the same. Due to her bond with Fathom, she has been invited to royal family gatherings despite being the only one there without a drop of royal blood. When Albatross became mad from using too much animus magic, she refused to let Fathom die by him, which led to sacrificing herself to distract Albatross in order for Fathom to kill him with a spear from behind. Although it was never mentioned, she is presumed to have become grieved with by her year-long separation with Fathom since she was promoted to the queen's honor guard. She even insisted on guarding him when he was sent to the Night Kingdom. Throughout their time in the Night Kingdom, she pretends to be only ''as a bodyguard of Fathom in fear of Darkstalker trying to use his magic on Fathom and on anyone Fathom cared about deeply. She also becomes very protective of him and very suspicious around Darkstalker up to the point of almost killing Darkstalker for tricking him, and smashing a goblet that Darkstalker gave as a gift which actually turned out to be enchanted. After being enchanted by Darkstalker, she is then "brought back to life" by Fathom and she tells him she doesn't care if he is an animus at all as long as he uses his powers for good. Five years after Darkstalker is sent to eternal sleep, she has three dragonets with Fathom, and she and her family are living on a deserted island away from the Sea Kingdom's palaces. Darkstalker Almost immediately after meeting Darkstalker, Indigo did not trust him and often thought of him in a similar way to Albatross. She shows little trust towards him and almost kills him not too long after their first introduction. She is eventually trapped in a dragon carving by Darkstalker, and she is stuck there until near the end of the book where Fathom used his animus magic to free her. Queen Pearl For a majority of her life, Indigo and Pearl had a sisterly relationship, with Indigo always helping her to fit in among the royals. However, after the death of Albatross, Indigo was promoted to be her head guard and Fathom was ordered to stay away from her. This action sported a rather chilly relationship between the two as a result. Quotes "''Using your magic doesn't make you evil, Fathom! Doing evil things makes you evil! Have you done anything evil lately?" -About Fathom saying animus magic itself is evil. "...Our choices are what make us good or evil - what we do, how we help or hurt the world. You make the world a better place by being in it. With or without your magic, that's always been true." "He's too dangerous...He's already trying to mess with your head, can't you tell? This isn't safe, Fathom. I should kill him right now, to protect everyone." "I look like a squid pretending to be a seahorse." "You didn't just eat it! You were smug about it! You totally deserved to be dumped in the koi pond!" "He's clearly a Blob. Aren't you, Blob?" To Blob "I know. You don't have to be so weird about it though." "It's true. He's really never coming back. You did the right thing, Fathom. You saved Pyrrhia from him forever. It's safe to be happy." "Those pillows will never question your authority again." ''-After Fathom punched some poor, innocent pillows out of anger. ''"Stop smushing each other into the sand and I'll tell you a story." -To her fighting dragonets Trivia * She is the first SeaWing known to have purple scales. * Despite not having actually been the one to stab Albatross, she is credited with it due to Fathom not wanting more attention. * She was mentioned in Talon of Power as the main character of Turtle's favorite story, about how she saved the tribe from Albatross. References Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IndigoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Indigo by WillowTail Warrior.jpg|Indigo: by WillowTail Warrior Fathndind.png |Indigo and Fathom Indigo.jpg|Indigo and Blob by Adrenaline IndigoandblobbySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker the NightWing Fathom and Indigo.png|Fathom and Indigo by QueenClam YouWeren'tAllowedToDie.jpeg|By NightWing of Time/Queen Terra|link=http://crystalwarder.deviantart.com/art/Told-you-you-weren-t-allowed-to-die-620393663 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|~Moonblishipper14 IMG_2756.PNG|Blob and Indigo Screen Shot 2016-11-19 at 9.52.50 AM.png SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:Animus Touched Category:Guards Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate